


To My Love

by genius_min93



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, I cried while writing this, i don't know about u though, i guess, the ships can be whoever you want, this is my first time writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genius_min93/pseuds/genius_min93
Summary: To My Love,I'm sorry and I love you.
Kudos: 1





	To My Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing so i'm sorry if it's not that good. feel free to express your thoughts at the comment section!! <3

_To my love,_

_We found a place that allows us to write a letter to future me 5 years from now. Us being us, decided to give it a try and write one to each other. Right now, you are two seats away from me, writing to the me, 5 years from now._

_So let’s start again shall we?_

_To my love 5 years from now,_

_How are you? Did you fulfil your dream to be a writer already? If so, are you writing a book? Or are you starting a new one already?.... are you happy?_

_Uhm, remember that one time we went to beach? We sat under the lights of the thousands stars. Under those stars we whispered to each other many promises that only us, the stars and the moon heard._

_We first promised to each other that we will be together till the end of time. So to that, I would like to say sorry. Sorry because since I broke our first promise naturally the following promises were broken too._

_I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to be with you till the end of time, I’m sorry that I had to leave you first. I’m sorry because you had to watch me go._

_I have a lot of things that I should apologize for but meeting you, knowing you, spending time with you and loving you, I won’t apologize for that. I might have caused you great pain by suddenly leaving you alone on this planet but like the selfish person that I am, I won’t apologize for that._

_Having you in my life was and is the best thing that ever happened to me and I would like to thank the universe, fate, destiny and whoever is out there for allowing us to meet. Life was hard but you? You made it bearable, you made life more interesting._

_I love you so much baby and truly I am sorry that I had to leave you first because of this sickness that I have._

_And because I love you so much, I want you to go live your life again. Don’t take too much time to mourn for me, ok? I want you to go out there and fulfil your dreams even if I’m not by your side anymore and maybe….maybe you can love again. Learn to love again, ok? Don’t let what happen to us stop you from loving another person again._

_If you are not sure that you know how to love then just remember me. Even if I’m not here anymore, I am the proof that you once loved a person. Since you were able to love someone like me then I’m sure that you can do it again._

_I said this already but I love you, I love you, I love you._

_Don’t be in a hurry to meet me, ok? Take your time and live your life. I love you so much baby and thank you for making my life more beautiful._

_Sincerely,_

_Yours_


End file.
